The present invention relates to a high pressure cleaning device.
Objects of the invention are to provide a high pressure cleaning device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety at any place having a water supply and a source of electrical energy available, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to thoroughly and properly clean any desired item such as, for example, a dirty paint brush, a painted item which it is desired to be repainted after loose particles of the initial coat are removed, hardware of all types, and the like.